Minimizing costs and improving product quality is a goal of any product development company. To the manufacturer one of the most costly aspects in a product's life cycle is servicing product defects after the product has left manufacturing. Present methods use quality control tests on a manufactured item that are done by a single department such as a quality control department. Such tests are expensive to perform and it is also expensive and difficult to use the results. One present technology is Orthogonal Defect Classification (ODC) which addresses software defects found during development and by customers, but only software, not hardware and only defects found during development. Another known method is Orthogonal Problem Classification (OPC), which addresses software problems reported by customers, but does not address mass manufacturing industry, it only addresses software.
Another technology, Warranty Management Solutions (WMS) facilitates handling by management of warranty related data but provides no feedback to modify production. Quality Control testing products before product release provide no feedback mechanism back to production and design facilities.
Therefore, there is a need for a solution that overcomes the deficiencies of the prior art.